Special Agent Alex Rider
by dfkjhgkdgh
Summary: Alex Rider is hired by NCIS to go under cover and help them solve a case. Guess whose none to happy about it? Can a 15 year old British boy get past Gibb's cold facade and become part of the team while solving the case at the same time?
1. Of Anger And Accents

**So I was home sick today having an NCIS marathon when the idea sort of came to me—what if NCIS hired Alex Rider to solve a case? Based on the books, but okay I kind of stole his appearance from Alex Pettyfer, the guy who plays him in the movie. WHom of which is drop-dead gorgeous, by the way. Um, if there is any romance it will DEFINITELY be Tiva or McAbby or whatever it's called.**

**Enjoy!**

•••

"There is no way in all of _hell_ I'm letting a fifteen year old kid work on my team," Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs snapped as he paced angrily. "For God's sake, _fifteen years old_! He should be in high school, worrying about girls and grades not whether or not he's going to be _shot_!"

Director Vance glanced at him. "I'm not the one who put him to work. You can blame MI6 for that. All I did was hire him temporarily. Look, if he would just be working for someone else if not for us."

Gibbs whirled on him. "He is not working on my team, Vance. And that's final."

His eyes flashed dangerously and he took a step closer to the agent. "That's too bad."

Gibbs, not one to be intimidated, didn't back up. "And why is that?"

"Because he is already here."

•••

The bullpen was filled with the sounds of a typical weekday: the clicking of keys, the ringing of phones, the blaring of TVs, and the punching of staplers. Voices whispered and shouted across the large, open space, and the dinging of the elevator every other minute added to the cacophony like the triangle in an orchestra. And for the three agents of Team Gibbs working furiously at their desks, it was business as usual.

With dirty blonde, almost brown hair and hazel eyes, a smart attitude and impeccable taste, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo had won over many a woman's heart. Before becoming an NCIS agent, he had been a street-smart homicide detective, and it showed, especially when they were on cases. He was the senior agent of the group, second in command to Gibbs.

To his right, sat Special Agent Timothy McGee, a junior field agent for NCIS and mega-geek for Team Gibbs. He was lovable, though not as big of a ladies' man as his Tony, and very tech-smart.

Across from Tony was Ziva David, Mossad agent working as a liaison with NCIS. She was very intimidating, what with her long, dark hair and even darker, foreboding eyes. She was elegant, but also very dangerous, and every agent—no matter how smart or muscled—knew that she could kill him easily had she so desired.

In the middle of it all stood one, very out of place British boy with a pack on his back and curiosity in his eyes. He was dressed in a black Polo shirt and kakis, but his blonde hair was rather long and uncombed, and his shoulders sagged a bit from exhaustion. Despite this, he appeared in excellent physical condition, and there was a gleam in his eye that caused several double-takes as people passed him.

"Miss you baby," Tony whispered into the phone, a smirk playing on his lips. "See you tonight." There was a pause, then laughter, and what sounded like "naughty girl" before Tony noticed the boy staring at him. "I've got to go," he announced, hanging up abruptly. "Hey kid, what d'ya want?"

The "kid" nodded toward the telephone resting in it's cradle. "Playing phone sex?"

Tony's jaw dropped, and he faltered. "I, uh...what? No, no of course not, I—"

Ziva laughed, and both turned to look at her. "He does seem to do that a lot, doesn't he?" Before Tony could say anything, she stood gracefully and walked toward the boy, one hand extended. "My name is Ziva David." She gave a small smile. "How can we help you?"

He returned the smile with one of his own. "I was about to ask you the same thing." At the curious looks thrown his way, he said, "You requested me to come work for you, did you not?"

The agents looked at each other. "Did we?" asked Tony suspiciously. "I don't believe we caught your name...?"

"Alex Rider," the adolescent stated, his blonde hair flopping over one perceptive green eye. He hitched his bag higher on his shoulder. "I am waiting for a man named Gibbs. Who are you exactly?"

Tony quirked an eyebrow at his English accent but didn't comment on it.

"Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David, and Tim McGee. How do you know Gibbs?" put in McGee, his expression one of confusion.

Before he could answer, Gibbs strode into the bullpen, steam practically pouring out of his ears. He stopped when he saw Alex.

"That him?" he asked, throwing the question over his shoulder at Leon Vance, who was following closely behind.

Instead of replying, he stepped around the older agent and shook the boy's hand. "Welcome to the United States."

"It's a pleasure to be here, Sir. Are you Gibbs?" he inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"No," responded said man, pushing the director aside lightly. "But I am."

The two looked each other over, both unsure of what they saw. Alex saw an older man, about Alan Blunt's (his former employer) age, with military-style gray hair and harsh eyes; Gibbs saw a boy that had been forced into manhood before his time, with scars traveling the length of his body and dark shadows under his eyes, eyes that had seen too much, eyes that had lost all innocence.

"I assume you are Alex Rider?"

The boy nodded slowly. "Yes, sir."

The older man motioned toward the bag. "That your stuff?"

Another "yes, sir."

"Then follow me," Gibbs instructed stalking off. After a brief pause, the boy followed, lugging his sack behind him. Gibbs called over his shoulder, "DiNozzo!"

Tony went into pointer-mood, suddenly alert. "Yea, Boss?"

"Your team 'til morning."

He grinned widely as Ziva and McGee groaned in unison. "Yes, sir!"

•••

**So, Gibbs is going to show Alex the ropes as it were. Tell me if you have any ideas and what you think!**


	2. Tea And Coffee

**Hey guys! So, I know this is a REALLY sort update, but hey it IS an update and a fairly quick one, right? Ah, I can't decide what to write! (read note at bottom of page)**

**Oh, and I found out this morning that all of my Alex Rider books except Snakehead are packed up and absolutely impossible to get to. –cries- So please excuse any mistakes (but tell me about them!) because I can't really go look anything up.**

HopeOfTheDamned** – As you can see, I definitely liked the coffee shop idea. ;D I love the elevator idea, I'm just trying to decide where to use it. Thanks! Any other ideas would be positively marvelous!**

satine01** – Thanks for the review! :D I'm sorry my chapter isn't very long.**

cara** – As I said in my author's note above, I can't double check the books so thanks for catching my mistake! Since I wasn't sure what Alex looked like, I decided just to go with what Alex Pettyfer looked like, since he played him in the movie. Oh, but my story is going to be based on the books, not the movie don't worry!**

**Thanks for reading!**

•••

At the coffee shop on the corner of the street, two people sat, one much younger than the other. The older man took a long sip of his bitter drink as stared the boy before him down, hoping to get some sort of hint as to why Vance had hired him. The boy was obviously strong, physically, but Gibbs didn't really care about that. All he wanted to know was why. Why this boy, still almost a child, had become a secret agent, a mini James Bond. Why he was here now. Why he didn't seem rifled by Gibbs attitude.

Alex took a sip of his tea, watching the grey-haired man over the rim of his cup. Blunt had informed him that he would be staying with this man, this Special Agent Gibbs for the duration of his "visit", however long that would be. Alex wasn't really sure what to think of him, honestly. Despite not appearing to be entirely happy about having Alex on the team, he had driven him to get some food and drink and paid for both their orders. He hadn't said a word yet though, but Alex was fine with that, not being much of a talker himself. He knew Gibbs was studying him, and he in turn studied Gibbs, but he had been unable to pry past the man's cold facade.

"So....Alex," Gibbs suddenly began, leaning back in his chair. "You a tea person or coffee person?"

"Uh, tea." He raised an eyebrow. "I am British after all."

Gibbs shot him a look. "Yea, I sort of caught that, Rider." Alex shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Do you know anything about your mission yet?"

Alex shook his head. "Not much, sir. Alan Blunt mentioned something about arms dealers, but that's all."

Gibbs muttered something under his breath before saying aloud, "DiNozzo will brief you in the morning." He eyed Alex as if a thought had suddenly struck him. "Ya got American clothes, right?"

"Uh, no, sir, but—"

"Another job for DiNozzo," Gibbs muttered something under his breath about "damn directors" and "damn gut feelings." Alex hid a smile with his hand—the man was like none he had ever met.

Gibbs stood abruptly. "Come on Rider; I'll show ya where you'll be staying."

Poor Alex could only follow the strange man to his car, his tea in hand, shaking his head slowly and wondering what in the hell he had gotten himself into this time.

•••

**Alright, I know it's short and I'm sorry! I'm just having trouble deciding exactly what to write. I sort of jumped into this idea head first without really thinking it through. So any ideas on what the "mission" should be about would be AMAZING. All I know is that they have to go undercover (duh, why else would Alex be there?) and Gibbs will most likely portray Alex's father—beside that, I'm clueless. OMG and the new Alex Rider book comes out November 12! ...in the UK IDK yet about the US. -cries- Oh, and saw the premier! Amazingness. So this is after that sometime but not idea when.**


	3. Chocolate Wars

**So, midterms are next week and amid my truckloads of homework, I decided to take a break and write this little one-shot. It's just some Tiva fun, but I wanted to update SOMETHING since updates have been so very far and few. Hope you enjoy and please review! I'll try to make the next chapter have more meat to it, lol.**

HopeOfTheDamned** - Hmm, that sounds very interesting to be sure. I like that idea! Especially with Scorpia. And of course there's probably coming after him after what happened in Snake Head! OMG!**

JClayton **- AW! That sounds so cute! Yes, I would say Alex and Abby would be very cute (friends cuz they're like 10 years apart lol). And OF COURSE there's going to be Alex-Gibbsness! Goodness, that's like the whole point of the story!**

the blue dog **- I love that idea! I think I am just going to kind of morph these ideas together!**

**So, as I mentioned before, all of my Alex Rider books are packed up -cries- so if any nice persons want to refresh my memory on what happens because it's been a while since I've gotten to read them.... (see, I was going to move, so I packed all of my books up, but then I ended up not, so they're in a box behind a million boxes at the storage center). Thanks! :D**

**Sea.**

•••

"There is," Tony Dinozzo stated, peeling back the wrapper of his candy bar, "something to be said for woman's obsession with chocolate."

Ziva cast him a look. "Hmm?"

With deliberate slowness he raised the dark brown goodness to his lips and inhaled. "Chocolate."

With an facade of nonchalance, she stood and walked toward him. "Why, yes Tony, I would say that was chocolate you had in your hand."

He flashed her a crooked grin. "Is that longing I detect, Mis Zee-va? I mean, I know I am roguishly handsome, but really all you need to do is ask." A teasing wink. "So, my place, or yours?"

Like a panther whose caught sight of her prey, Ziva paused, a smirk alighting her usually sober face. She leaned over his desk and reached a hand out, letting her fingers play with the bit of chest hair peeking over his shirt. He sucked in a sharp breath, glancing up quickly. She moved toward him, her breath tickling his ear, her lips brushing his cheeks. "Why not here?"

"I, uh, _what_?" he stuttered stupidly, too shocked to move.

"Here. Now," she whispered sultrily, sing her other hand to run down his arm.

"I, uh—"

He turned to face her, and their eyes met.

"This is _so _not awkward," muttered McGee from his desk, typing at his computer, not daring to look toward his coworkers.

Tony and Ziva broke away quickly, a blush rushing to their cheeks. ZIva was the first to collect herself, and with a wink she sauntered back to her desk. Tony took a deep, shuddering breath, and let it whoosh out, before turning back to his uneaten bar. After searching around his desk for it for a few minutes, he finally glanced up.

"Hey!"

Ziva's eyes widen innocently as she ceased nibbling on the piece of chocolate in her hand. "Yes, Tony?"

He glared at her. "I knew you made all of that up." He reached into the top drawer of his desk. "Lucky for you," he pulled something out and held it up for her to see, "I have an extra."

She licked the candy playfully, and he continued to glower at her for a moment.

"DiNozzo!"

Tony started, dropping the unopened bar into his lap. "Yes, Director Vance?"

The director raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously as he entered the bullpen, a clipboard in hand. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Tony answered all too quickly, lounging back in his chair with a air of relaxation. "Absolutely nothing."

Leon Vance studied the agent carefully. "Right." He held his hand out. "Now, give me that chocolate bar you stole from the snack room this morning."

With a dejected sigh, Tony relinquished his prize to Vance. "Yes, sir."

"Good." He turned to go, leaving two laughing agents in his wake.

"I am sorry, Tony," Ziva relented when the director had receded back to his office.

He looked at her hopefully. "Sorry enough to give me back my candy?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

McGee glanced between the two. "God, I feel like sometime just stuck me in a preschool."

Without missing a beat, Tony quipped, "Perhaps those six year olds can teach you something about picking up chicks."

"And maybe someone else will teach you how to _work_ for once," an all-too familiar voice stated, accompanied by a slap to the back of Tony's head.

"Hey, Boss," DiNozzo greeted his boss, wincing. "Whatcha doin' back so soon? And where's the kid?"

Gibbs walked toward his desk and began rummaging through the various drawers.

"...right."

Having found what he had been looking for, Gibbs straightened and began toward the elevator doors.

"Get to work!" he shouted over his shoulder. "And Dinozzo? David?"

The two answered him simultaneously. "Yes, sir?"

"Rule 12!"

•••

**Hope you liked it! PLEASE review!**


	4. Boat In A Basement

**Happy Christmas and a Merry New Year! This is my gift to you guys :) Okay, so I was sitting there the other night, and I started thinking about this fanfic. Until now, I have had **_**no**_** idea whatsoever what the mission was going to be! Well, now I do know, and I am very excited about it. Enjoy! And PLEASE R&R!**

**Oh yea, and I forgot: Rule 12 is about not dating coworkers. I think. Correct me if I'm wrong.**

•••

Alex glanced around the house, taking in his new surroundings. From the sparse furniture and personal belongings, it could be inferred that Special Agent Gibbs was a confirmed old bachelor, who cared more about his work than his personal life. Here and there a woman's touch could be seen, whether it be the white-painted baseboards and chair rails, or the perfectly matching pillows on the couch. Perhaps he was close to his mother? Alex could only guess. Gibbs led him through the main rooms quickly, lingering in the guest bedroom only long enough to point it out and let Alex drop off his luggage, before taking him down to the basement.

It was clear that this was the room the older man spent the majority of his time. It was darker than the rest of the house, with a few broken down lamps and a bulb hanging from the ceiling being the only sources of light. Old jam—_jelly_, ALex silently corrected himself—jars laid scattered about, some with nuts and bolts, others with screws or nails. It smelled of wood, glue, dust, pepper, and alcohol mixed in a strange, but somehow comforting concoction.

But none of these details hit Alex until later, His first and foremost though was:

How the heck was he going to get the boat out of the basement?

It was true—in the very center of the room was the large, naked skeleton of a boat, lying upside down, with various wood-working tools around it. Alex wanted to ask about it, but decided against it; Gibbs seemed to be the dark and silent type, and Alex didn't want to make him mad.

The man turned to him, one eyebrow quirked, with an expression that read, "Well?"

"It's..._cool_," he muttered, unable to find a word that quite described his surroundings. Gibbs nodded, satisfied with the answer, before taking him back to his room.

Once there, Gibbs eyed Alex. "Now you've seen the place and dropped off your stuff. I still have some work to do, and you need to be briefed. Ready?"

Alex was quickly learning that Gibbs was a man of very few words.

"Let me just grab my fanny pack."

The man opened his mouth, then shut it quickly. It wasn't often that Gibbs was talked back to, and he definitely didn't like it. Had one of the team even _thought_ about saying that to him, it would have been a head slap for sure. Alex was going to become a part of the group, at least for a few months, but as it was only his first day, Gibbs satisfied himself with just a stern look.

Alex, not one to be easily daunted, shrugged the warning off and followed Gibbs out of the house.

This looked to be turning into a very fine adventure indeed.

•••

Tony glanced between Ziva and McGee expectantly.

"Well?" he finally said, leaning back farther in his chair.

Ziva huffed, throwing her pen down. "Well _what_, Tony?"

"Have you found anything out about this guy?" He stood and leaned across his desk toward her. "Or is this going to be another act in the series of plays the Director's having us dramatize?"

"Oh, I like that metaphor," McGee intruded, his eyes never leaving his computer screen. "But who are we talking about here?"

Tony gave him a look. "Who do you _think_, McLoser? I'm talking about 007 Jr., the British kid who came in here a few hours ago." He turned back to Ziva. "I mean, come _on_, he said that _we_, NCIS, asked for his help." He slapped his forehead mockingly. "Uh, hello? What's going on here?"

"Are you finished, DiNozzo?"

The special agent winced at the sound of the all too familiar voice.

"Um, yea, Boss," he concluded, sitting down quickly.

Gibbs strode into the bullpen with Alex following close behind, hands in his pockets. Gibbs made an impatient gesture toward the agents.

"Conference room, _now_."

Ziva glanced between McGee and Tony. "Will we all fit?"

Gibbs gave her a look, before turning on his heel and heading toward the stairs. A moment Tony sauntered over to her desk, and at her still confused look, decided to translate for her.

"I think he means Vance's office."

Her eyes lighted up as comprehension dawned on her, and she gracefully stood before following after the Boss, with McGee in tow. Tony watched them go for a moment, before realizing that he too was being watched.

He looked at Alex curiously. "What is it, kid?"

Alex's façade darkened a bit. "Just waiting for you, old man."

The two exchanged a glare, and Tony made as wide a circle around him as the cramped bullpen would allow.

"Good American accent, Prince Charles," he sneered. "How long did it take you to get there?"

Alex walked opposite him. "About as long as an Obama speech."

Tony grimaced. "Touché." They turned toward the stairs. "I hope this answers some questions," he muttered, more to himself than to Alex.

But Alex heard, and nodded. "Same."

•••

**So, after some bristled hairs, it looks like Tony and Alex may become friends. Or friendly enemies. Lemme know.**

**Speaking of which, please review! Next chapter will be uploaded much quicker that way…and it's the one where the mission is discovered!**


	5. Thank You For Lying

**Well, that took me a while. But I'm here now!**

Messing A. Round – **Oh. Um…right. I'll get right on that, lol. Thanks for letting me know!**

Sigmamu – **You nailed him! I feel good now :) Thanks for all of the reviews!**

hw- the blue dog – **Ziva was alluding to how the elevator is more like a conference room for the team. And Alex is just trying to make Tony feel awkward. I don't know. They were just baiting each other.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!**

**Love,**

**Sea**

•••

Alex glanced between the two special agents sitting on either side of him and sighed. To his right hunkered Tony in a dead sleep. To his left, McGee, his face buried in some type of game console and some game that vaguely resembled a mix of Zelda and Mario Cart. Judging from what Alex had already learned about the computer genius, McGee had probably programmed the game himself. Ziva sat in front of them, her slender legs folded over one another, her hands clasped in her lap. She didn't appear to be asleep, but she was very quiet, her dark eyes hiding wherever her thoughts had taken her. Gibbs had taken the seat next to her, and even before the large, commercial jet had taken off, he had begun to read some sort of file, thick and with papers dangling out dangerously. Alex himself had nothing to do on the flight from Washington D.C. to New Mexico except read some supposedly manly preteen's novel and a comic book titled "The Tick" that he was rather unsure of. But for the moment, Alex Rider was content with just rehearsing his few days in the U.S. capital.

That first day after his landing had been pretty good, with Special Agent Gibbs giving him a tour of the city and the naval base. The infamous Japanese cherry blossoms had just begun to bloom, and the sun was shining brightly. The mismatched pair had gone to visit Arlington National Cemetery, and though the site didn't have quite the same effect on him as it would an American, he still felt a connection between him and the men that lied buried there. They had died to serve their country, as had he come close to doing for his own. Now he was serving their country too.

The only words Gibbs and Alex spoke during that leg of their voyage was a quiet, "The graves…they go on forever," and a thoughtful nod in response from Gibbs. But somehow the silence wasn't awkward, but quite the opposite. Alex found himself warming up to Gibbs, despite the initial contact they had had, were sparks flew.

Next came Union Station, then a very cursory glance at the Smithsonian and the Pentagon. It was late when they made they finally made it back to Gibbs house, and Alex had to fight to keep his eyes open. Jet lag was killer, and he felt like he could sleep for days.

"Thanks," he said as he headed toward the room that had been designated for him.

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Showing me the city." Alex paused and ran a hand through his hair. "CIA, MI6, ASIS: none of them have ever done that for me. So…thanks."

Now, on an airplane crowded with dejected tourists and nonchalant businessmen, Alex sat back and closed his eyes. The mission. He needed to think about the mission.

That had been the first part of Day 1, right after he had dropped off all of his stuff at Gibb's place. The NCIS director had been waiting for Alex, Gibbs, and the rest of his team up in the Director's office, his hands folded patiently, chewing on a toothpick. They'd all sat at a table that had been moved into the room as Vance explained the mission.

"There have been reports coming out of one of the Military boarding schools in New Mexico that a cartel is smuggling drugs to the kids. It's our job to investigate, and if the alligations turn out to be true, stop the ring from damaging any more of America's up-and-coming finest."

The way Director Vance had said it, the mission sounded straightforward. Too straightforward in fact, and Alex was more than a little suspicious that he wasn't being told everything. Why would NCIS fly over a foreign operative like him for some drug-dealing job targeting one school? Why couldn't the agency plug in one of their own fieldsmen as, say, a teacher or a gardener? No, there was definitely something strange about the whole operation, and Alex planned to find out. He had nothing to lose—if he got caught sniffing around, MI6 would be embarrassed and NCIS upset, but what was the worse they could do? Throw him off the case? It would be a welcome reprieve.

Alex's new identity was also rather strange. Too specific, almost, like he was supposed to fit a certain person, not just a certain type of person. His new name was Luke Tyler. A sixteen year old who had grown up in southern Maryland, he had been forced by his parents to attend the boarding school because of some petty theft he'd committed, in hopes that the military could "straighten him out." His father was a former gunny in the Marines (played by Gibbs), and his mother worked in a publishing firm. "Luke" had studied French in school, and was fairly good at it, though he was failing or nearly failing all of his other classes. Apparently the academy wasn't that hard to get into if you had a deep enough pocket.

Alex ran a hand through his hair. They'd shave it all off soon. But that didn't really concern him. He'd been to boot camp before, and that week had been hell on earth. It had been designed for grown men though, and at the time Alex had been barely fourteen. This school had to be better than that. Anything was better than that.

He smiled to himself as he remember the other team member's assignments. Ziva, much to her annoyance, was to be a cafeteria lady from San Salvador who only spoke very broken English. Gibbs played Alex's father, a former Marine, who came to visit every once in a while. McGee was to be the man on the outside, collecting information from different sources, communicating with SecNav, etc., with Gibbs taking part whenever it wouldn't jeopardize his cover. But Tony's task was by far the very best: a janitor. "Very" Special Agent Tony DiNozzo was to be a janitor for a military boarding school.

Alex had laughed out loud when he heard. Tony of course had been none too pleased, practically _begging_ for something, _anything_ else. But apparently janitor was the only position left over.

Alex fingered the comic book curiously. It was one of the things Smithers had given him a few months ago. Not for any particular reason—it didn't hold any special gadgets. Apparently it was just really funny. Unfortunately for Alex, he hadn't had a chance to see the huge British agent before being flown to the US, so Alex didn't have any gadgets this time. Kind of worrisome, but Alex wasn't going to worry about it. As the American's say, he had bigger fish to fry.

"_The time now is three-thirty five, Mountain time. We are beginning our descent into Albuquerque. Please fasten your seatbelts."_

•••

**Please review!**


End file.
